The start of fate
by arimi-yume
Summary: Two very different people were brought closer because of a game that turned them into rivals. What happens when they realize what their passion to beat the other really meant? akirahikaru slash, shounenai warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, everyone…It's my first hikaru no go fanfic so I hope I didn't do too badly…Anyway, please support me, ne? Anyway the timeline is sort of au so please bear with me people. Btw, Hikaru and Akira are both around 17 in here.

Two figures sat at opposite ends, at different sides of the battlefield. It was a game of wit and skill. A game that bound two very different souls and brought them closer. But at that moment, it was not the time for a truce; it was the time for determining the stronger of the two.

One could almost feel the tense atmosphere in the air. It was almost thick enough to cut through with a knife.

"Shindou," acknowledged a boy with hair so green it was almost black.

"Touya," acknowledged his opponent, a boy whose hair was a mix of blond and black.

Their eyes shone with determination. Both brown, but relatively different. When the clock began to tick, signaling the start of the game, all they could do was think of how long they had waited for that moment.

They were rivals with a burning passion for winning against the other that even they did not know what to make of. But it did not matter, they were facing against each other now with no one else standing in between them. It was just the two of them in their own world at that moment.

Years of thinking of this day had fueled their passion even more. Why this was so, they did not know. They never did dwell on the subconscious thoughts in their mind, choosing instead to ignore it for fear of what it meant.

Unknown to them, their subconscious thoughts were about to be discovered. By whom? Why, by them, of course. As their meeting had been chanced by fate, fate in term had decided the path of what was to come for the both of them.

The slight cough from one of the spectators brought them out of their thoughts. As their hands began reaching for the small black and white pieces, they pushed whatever subconscious thoughts aside. But unknown to them, the hands of fate were already ticking.

Staring into each others eyes; seeing only determination in the other, they never noticed their hands that were moving rapidly closer to the pieces were also inches away from the other.

This was it, the start of the battle. The start of something they had spent hours, days, weeks, months and now even years waiting for. This was what it all came down to. And as fate had promised this was as well, the 'start'.

Their hearts racing, their eyes a determined gaze, their breaths held in anticipation, they were ready to start the game. But at the moment their hands accidentally met, time seemed to stop. Their eyes widened in surprise, their hearts stopped a beat and all they could do was stare into each others eye; eyes that held surprise and confusion.

Their subconscious thoughts flooded their minds and in turn became conscious thoughts. Not once did they move their hand away from the other. And so it was, the start fate had promised them.

a/n Hi guys, hope you liked my starting. I actually planned it to be a oneshot but if you want me to continue please inform me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N It's me…here's the next chappie..Please forgive any spelling mistakes.

When their hands finally did part from the other, they started the game. The many thoughts that occupied their minds confused them and distracted them from the game. They placed the black and white pieces on the board in an almost rush.

Their minds were not on the game but rather on what would happen after the game. The years of wanting to win against the other did not seem that important anymore and soon their thoughts and feelings became clearer. Thoughts of winning fled their minds and they just enjoyed playing against the other and being in the other's company.

Something was definitely up and they had to know what the other thought or hopefully felt about it. A silent agreement was made between the two and all it took was for them to look into each others eyes to seal the 'deal'.

The game ended in less than an hour with a few 'strategic' moves here and there to convince the audience that it had been a hard game between the two. The result was a draw.

The supporters of both the parties let out sighs of relief. They were slightly disappointed that the party they were rooting for did not win but all in all things seemed to turn out for the best. Their friends and acquaintances knew about the strong rivalry between the two and the loser of this game would have been devastated.

Applause finally broke out from the crowd and people began chattering once more and the once silent room was silent no more. Fellow go players began approaching the two to comment on the game and pat their backs as a sign of a 'good job'.

But what the others did not know was that the two only had eyes for each other and fate had lit a small spark between them in that very room. It was the start, the beginning.

Hesitantly, they broke eye contact and began answering questions about their game coming from their fellow go players.

When they walked out of the room and began making their way out of the building, another silent agreement was made between the two. The eye contact was the contract and the silent brush against the other as they walked pass was the seal of approval. Next, was to carry out the plan.

A/N You know what to do. Feed me…I want more food (reviews)…wink


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey people….Hope you enjoy this chap…It gets sorta humorous in here and there's not much seriousness involved anymore.

"Shindou, you look rather dazed. Are you alright?" asked Waya as they walked out the front door of the building.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the game," he lied quickly.

"It was a rather quick one, huh? But don't worry so much, at least you tied with Touya,"

Waya said happily as he slung an arm around Hikaru's shoulders.

'Need to think of an excuse,' thought Hikaru as started cracking his brain for one. 'I know,' thought Hikaru, mentally patting his back for thinking of the idea.

"Oh..no! I think I left my cap back at the game room," cried out Hikaru in a fake panic.

"Well, we could go back and get it," suggested Way.

"Er..no, I wouldn't want to make you late for your sister's birthday party. You're going out with your family for dinner, right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Will you be alright going home alone?" asked Waya concerned for Hikaru's safety.

"Of course, I'm not some defenseless girl," answered Hikaru, pretending to look offended.

"Well, if you say so. Be careful on your way home, Hikaru," said Waya as he rushed off to catch the next train. Sighing in relief, Hikaru made his way back to the building.

(space)(space)(space)

"Akira, I heard about the game," said Touya Meijin as he gave Akira an encouraging smile. "It's not so bad, you did your best and at least you didn't lose," Touya Meijin said again.

"Thank you, father. And thank you for coming all the way here to pick me up," said Akira as he stood on the pavement outside the building. He needed to think of an excuse. He had someone very special to meet later.

"Father, I thank you for coming here again but actually I made an appointment with a friend to visit a new go centre he had found nearby," said Akira giving as much as the truth as possible.

He really did not want to lie to his father but circumstances forced him to give only half the truth. The agreement was to meet but they never agreed to go to the centre. More importantly, he could not offer the name of his 'friend'.

"I hope you understand, father," said Akira apologetically. "Of course I understand. I'll be sure to tell mother that you will be home late," said Touya Meijin with a pleased smile plastered on his face.

Akira had always been quite a loner and never had any real friends his age but it seemed now things were starting to change. Truth be told, he was rather worried before but now he was as happy as a father could get.

"Then, I'll see you later, son," said Touya Meijin as he got into his car and drove away.

'That went well,' thought Akira as he walked back towards the building. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around to find a panting Shindou Hikaru looking about ready to collapse at any minute now.

"Shindou, what happened?" Akira asked as he rushed forward to grab onto the exhausted boy, worried that he might topple over.

Akira led Hikaru over to a bench where he could rest and where they could talk privately. "You look about ready to faint," said Akira seating the both of them.

"Boys don't faint, they merely pass out," he said giving Akira a playful glare. He was still panting hard and his cheeks were flushed.

Akira could not help but stare at the boy next to him. 'He looks so adorable..What?! What the hell am I thinking?! I did not just think he's cute,' he mentally berated himself.

"Only you would say that, Shindou," said Akira as he tried hard not to notice how 'not' adorable Hikaru was with his blond and black bangs slightly covered in sweat, his flushed cheeks, his playful brown eyes glaring at him, his small pout….

"Well, I can't help it! Almost everyone seems to treat me like I'm some girl. What is with these people nowadays?" asked Hikaru crossing his arms and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Even that pervert who tried molesting me…" Hikaru never got to finish his sentence when Akira suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders and started demanding answers.

"Who did? What did he do? Did he touch you? I'm going to kill him!" started Akira in outrage when Hikaru held him down and proceeded to calm the green haired boy.

"Relax, all he did was grab onto my arm and demand that I go 'play' with him," said Hikaru. "That's why I stomped on his toes and ran here as fast as I could," said Hikaru again smiling in delight at the memory of the man howling in pain as he made a dash for it.

"You sure he didn't do anything else? Because if he did…" Akira's sentence trailed off when he saw Hikaru holding his stomach and laughing his heart out. "What?" demanded Akira.

"It's nothing, it's just that I can't help but imagine you going over to that guy and stuffing a go board down his throat," he said as he wiped a few tears out of his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking of stuffing it there," Akira said almost innocently, giving an innocent smile. Turning to look at each other, they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Man, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. And that smile, that was definitely not an innocent smile. Pervert," Hikaru said in between laughs.

"Takes one to know one," replied Akira and they were soon howling in laughter. "Besides, I wouldn't do that. It's a waste of a perfectly good go board," said Akira again.

That sentence soon brought them back to reality and they realized that they were actually clinging to each other while they were laughing. Both blushing, they untangled themselves and looked away from the other.

"Er…so…" they both started at the same time.

A/N Reviews anyone?


End file.
